sweet
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: Shuichi's eating strawberries dipped in chocolate sauce and Yuki can't help but feel hungry as well... but not for strawberries... one shot pointless drabble YukixShuichi


**A/N: **I was eating strawberries dipped in chocolate sauce around half an hour ago when I suddenly had a mental image of Shuichi eating some and Yuki getting turned on by it oO don't ask… so I started writing this fic. It's pointless, it's sappy, and Yuki is so OOC it's not funny x.x but I had to write it cuz it was just bugging me the whole time I was eating the strawberries lol.

It hasn't been spell checked so I apologise for the bad spelling and grammar o 

**Warnings: **It's a Gravi fic, so obviously it's shounen ai

**Disclaimer: **Nup, don't own… oh if only I did…

**Sweet**

Yuki stopped typing as he heard the front door slam shut. He waited for the usual energetic greeting he always got from his genki pink haired lover, but 5 minutes passed and Shuichi still hadn't attacked him.

Confused and a little scared, Yuki left his office and went into the lounge. To his surprise, he found only several pieces of paper that obviously belonged to Shuichi -they were covered in his messy writing- but no Shuichi.

"Brat? Where are you?" Yuki called out, wondering vaguely whether his lover had been abducted by aliens.

_I shouldn't have watched E.T last night, _Yuki thought, rolling his eyes.

"In here!" came Shuichi's energetic voice from the kitchen area.

Yuki wondered whether or not it was safe to see Shuichi- somehow the singer always made the kitchen a dangerous place. Last time Yuki had nearly been impaled on one of the kitchen knives that Shuichi had accidentally thrown across the room.

_How can someone accidentally throw a knife across the room? _Yuki wondered in disbelief.

"What are you doing in there, you baka?" Yuki demanded. "I thought we agreed to never eat that crap that you always manage to make again."

"Hey! It's not that bad! I can-" Shuichi broke off, giving a cry of pain.

Yuki sprinted into the kitchen, hiding his concern behind his usual indifferent mask. "What's the matter with you, brat?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Shuichi shot him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Yuki- I managed to cut my finger with the knife, that's all." he grinned sheepishly.

Yuki frowned. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, unable to push aside his curiosity.

There were several containers of strawberries sitting next to the cuttingboard, along with a container of chocolate sauce. Shuichi had obviously been cutting the stems off the strawberries when he had cut himself- the mutilated mess that had once been a strawberry was proof of that.

A large grin split Shuichi's face at Yuki's question. "Strawberries with hot chocolate dip!" he replied enthusiastically.

Yuki remained unimpressed. He merely grunted and started walking back to his office.

"Yuuuuukiiiii!" Shuichi whined. "Come help me make it!"

"No." Yuki snapped.

"Awwww... please?" Shuichi blinked up at him in his usual adorable manner. "It'll be fun! Then we can eat it together! Onegai, Yuki?"

"I said no, baka, now leave me alone." Yuki growled and walked back into his office and slammed the door shut.

He stared at the laptop screen, watching the cursor blink in front of him. Strawberries and chocolate sauce... it sounded quite good. Yuki unconsciously licked his lips, imagining a sweet, succulent strawberry being dipped into the rich chocolate sauce... suddenly the image was replaced by a kawaii looking Shuichi covered in chocolate sauce, looking simply edible.

Yuki blinked. Where had that come from?

He scowled and shook his head, trying to remove the image. He did _not_ need that, not right now. He had a novel to write- he could think about Shuichi covered in chocolate later, but right now he had to-

Yuki snapped out of his thoughts as a moan drifted in from the kitchen area.

_Was that my imagination or did Shuichi just moan...? _

Another moan, louder this time, drifted into Yuki's hearing range. The blond author growled angrily as his blood rushed to more...interesting... areas of his body.

_Must concentrate on novel... must concentrate on novel... must concen- oh fuck it I have to see what the hell Shuichi's doing in the kitchen._

Yuki walked as quickly as he could out of his study and into the kitchen, and found Shuichi licking his fingers slowly, giving little murmurs of content.

"W-what are you doing?" Yuki winced inwardly. Why did his voice have to crack like a teenager's?

Shuichi grinned at him. "Eating the strawberries of course! Do you want some Yuki? Come on try one, please? Please?" he begged, cranking up the power of his puppy eyes to maximum. "They're really tasty! So pink, and juicy, and-" he broke off with a startled gasp as Yuki suddenly reached out and crushed Shuichi against him, and kissed him with very un-Yuki like fervour and passion.

Yuki groaned as Shuichi nibbled on his lower lip- he could taste the strawberries and chocolate sauce, and he had to admit, Shuichi was right- they _did_ taste good.

Shuichi moaned as he felt Yuki's hand touch his flushed skin, and the author quickly slipped his tongue into Shuichi's willing mouth.

They had to pull apart for when lack of air became a big issue, and Shuichi rested his forehead against Yuki's, panting heavily.

"That was...unexpected..." Shuichi managed to get out, licking his bruised lips subconsciously.

Yuki smirked. "That's what you get for moaning and groaning like you were getting 10 blowjobs at once."

Shuichi went a deep red. "Yuki!" he cried out, embarrassed. "I couldn't help it- strawberries just taste so good..."

"So do you." Yuki murmured under his breath.

Shuichi, who was busy eating another strawberry, missed it completely, and for that Yuki was glad- he didn't want Shuichi to know the full extent of his love for him. Not yet.

_I will tell him, _Yuki decided as he watched, fascinated, as Shuichi nibbled delicately on the tip of the strawberry. _One day, when the time is right. But I _will_ tell him._

"Try one?" Shuichi held a particularly juicy strawberry in front of Yuki's face, forcing him to snap out of his thoughts.

Yuki smirked. "Why not." he popped the strawberry into his mouth, revelling in its sweetness.

"Do you like it? Do you? Do you do you do you do you?" Shuichi asked, his violet eyes shining with excitement.

Yuki rolled his eyes at his lover's innocent eagerness and shrugged. "It was alright." he said offhandedly.

Shuichi gave a cry of delight and Yuki was rewarded for his troubles with a strawberry flavoured kiss.

"I thought you had some chocolate sauce to go with it." Yuki said, as he reached out for another strawberry.

Shuichi slapped his forehead. "Che! I forgot completely! And we've eaten all of the strawberries too..." he pouted sadly.

Yuki's eyes lit up. "I can think of better things to do with chocolate sauce..." he whispered seductively into Shuichi's ear, making the singer shiver and blush.

As Yuki dragged a very willing Shuichi off to the bedroom, he made a mental note to get the singer to buy strawberries and chocolate sauce more often.

**A/N: **How about that for sweet, romantic drabble? XD lol… read and review! No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
